


Background Steve/Bucky Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Background Relationships, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Rec list, background Steve/Bucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in October 2019.
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 1





	Background Steve/Bucky Recs

We are all here because we love Stucky but most of us love other MCU ships, too. Here are some favorites that focus on another ship but include Steve/Bucky in the background. 

**Title:** An Angel and a Devil  
**Why:** Darcy/Victor von Doom. A different take on the soulmate concept, and just because fate says one thing does not mean you have to follow (unless you want to) And it deals with the whole Chris being both Cap and the Human Torch.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180010/>

**Title:** Been Looking At You Forever  
**Why:** This is the fic that took me to a place I thought I could never go: Clint/Coulson  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/749512>

**Title:** born in fire (again and again)  
**Why:** beautiful Natasha centric endgame fic w background Steve/Bucky. My heart aches just thinking about it  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707680>

**Title:** drawn into something series  
**Why:** outstanding, hysterical Eddie/Venom/Anne/Dan poly alien symbiote shenanigans with very background Steve/Bucky. This fic is bonkers, but I absolutely love it despite not being a huge fan of the movie. It's so unapologetically, gleefully FUN. Loving, tender vivisection FTW.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/1248083>

**Title:** fight like girls for our place at the table  
**Why:** Natasha/Sharon. Sharon finding herself and finding love while assigned to babysit some super soldiers. 10/10 would recommend  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612391/>

**Title:** the five unmistakable marks  
**Why:** Lovely meandering narrative that tells two love stories from the outsider POV of an army psychologist. OMC/OMC with incidental Steve/Bucky.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535687>

**Title:** it’ll take a better war  
**Why:** Tony/Pepper. Civil War if they’d actually just talked to each other! One of my favorite writings of Tony, honestly, that takes his trauma and treats it with care but also has much care for Steve and Bucky  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872239>

**Title:** Long Range Reconaissance  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/20869>  
**Why:** I love a good Avengers As Family fic. The friendship between Steve and Clint is particularly great. 

  * “Forcing the Shot” is probably my favorite of these because it focuses on the parallels between Clint and Bucky, and I am still mad they never brought those up in the movies. Clint is able to get through to Bucky in a way nobody else can.

  * “Behind the Curtain” is also a fantastic outsider perspective fic from the PoV of one of Coulson's sisters, when Coulson brings Clint home for the holidays for the first time.




**Title:** Motion Practice  
**Why:** The fic that really made me click with Clint as a character and the ship Phil/Clint.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/489470/>

**Title:** Tendu  
**Why:** Gorgeously told Ballet AU. Main pairing for this one is Nat/Pepper, and characterization of Nat is :chefskiss: This one’s been a favorite of mine for a while, and if you’ve ever taken a ballet class in your life it’s liable to be nostalgic in the best way.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415135>

**Title:** a thing that wants  
**Why:** Cute Nat/Maria fluff with background Steve/Bucky and a nice depiction of Nat's friendship with both of them  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148874>

**Title:** The Yggdrasil Chronicles  
**Why:** Darcy/Loki. Probably THE fic that got me to move MCU from a casual fan to the fandom I spent all of my time, and that made it possible for me to discover Stucky. Be aware tho that Steve/Bucky is a very small ship in it and not until part 4.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/390355>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
